Sick Day
by phz
Summary: When our favorite emo boy is sick, everyone likes to take advantage of him. What have the girls planned for Neku? How will his visitors take it? Joshua/Neku


I decided to take breaks from writing chapters and also because I'm running out of idea xD... so here. I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Two girls were walking side by side, chatting happily before their classes starts. They were discussing about their next photo shoot for their newest design. Everything was going as they planned. Eri had their model appointed for them to take photo after school hour today. So both of them were excited to see how their design will turn out.

"It will be perfect like always Eri! You know your designs never fail to amaze everyone… " exclaimed the quieter of the two.

Even though they were in their school uniform, Shiki still had Mr. Mew in her arms, hugging it tightly to her chest. Something will never change, no matter what. The brunette moved her stuff cat's arm to give her best friend a thumb up, if you call that a thumb up since Mr. Mew did not have fingers. The auburn hair girl could only smile and shake her head.

"Without your seaming skill, my design would be nothing, Shiki." Eri flicked her finger against Shiki's forehead, a friendly action that occurred often between the two girls. With the Game's help, Shiki had gotten even closer to Eri now. She was honestly really grateful even though she had suffered at some point before. Now they were inseparable.

The warning bell rang after a while they gotten into their class. Both of them saw a boy with skull beanie waving at them. That was Beat. But Shiki tilted her head slightly in confusion, the bell had already rung, but one of their friends was missing. Her other best friend was missing from the seas of student.

It was rare for Neku to miss school, as far as Shiki knew, he never missed his class no matter what. It was a really surprise that the orange haired boy was one of their school's top ten students. Both Shiki and Beat was stunned when they found out about that part of the music loving boy. He would not miss his classes unless there was a serious reason behind it.

Both Shiki and Eri took their sit in front of Beat, Shiki turned around immediately to face the blond boy, "Hey Beat, where's Neku?" the only reply she received from the other boy was a shrug.

"I ain't got words of him, yo."

Eri giggled to herself, even though Beat gave a tough exterior, they all knew he was worried about Neku too. That only made Beat fell down from his chair in embarrassment. It was around the same time that all three of them received a text in their phone. Making three phones rang simultaneously suddenly. There were only three words when they opened it to read. It was from their missing friend, Neku.

"_Sick. Fever. Fine."_

Now they were worried. How was he fine when he could barely send a proper message? But of course, Shiki knew Mrs. Sakuraba would take care of her son with motherly love. It was still alarming to know that Neku was not in a good condition.

Classes went on as usual without their friend. Shiki took the responsibility to take notes and the books for him. They all decided to pay the sick boy a visit after school. Beat said that he was going to fetch his sister, Rhyme, before heading to Neku's place. It was only Shiki and Eri walking to Neku's house after school was out.

Another text was received by the pink hair girl's phone. Eri had a frown on her face when she read the contents inside. With a disappointed sigh, she announced the bad news to her curious partner in crime. "Shiki, Mio said she can't model for us today. She has to go for a family dinner."

"Oh…" Shiki's expression fell when she heard it, but an idea struck her immediately after. "Hey Eri, I have an idea…" Shiki whispered onto the other's ear about her idea with a smile, concerning a particular boy who was apparently sick today.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" even though Eri had her doubt but the excitement in her speech gave it away.

"Definitely!" Shiki beamed hugging the black plush cat to her chest. "Remember the last time he had fever?"

There was a silent and eerie confirmation between the two girls as they grinned and nodded.

The walk was long and cold, despite spring was around the corner, the end of winter was still chilling everyone's bone. Still the girls giggled to themselves as they thought of what was going to come when they visit Neku.

The door to the Sakuraba household was opened when Eri pressed the door bell. Mrs. Sakuraba had a surprise expression on her face when she saw two lovely ladies standing in her door step. "My! You must be Ne-chan's lovely friends, come in! He's sleeping in his room." With that, they were left alone as Mrs. Sakuraba went into the kitchen area which had a nice aromatic scent.

They giggled again when they remember the nickname Mrs. Sakuraba gave to Neku. He would frown every time it was brought up and ignore them for the rest of the day, sulking alone. "Sorry for the intrusion." Both of them offered before they stepped into the house, with their school shoes exchanged with pink bunny cotton slippers.

The brunette was about to peek inside the room quietly but Eri just pushed her inside roughly with a shout, "HEY NEKKY."

Shiki frowned at her friend, mumbling about something like mistreating the sick before closing the door, so that the noise would not travel any further. Placing Mr. Mew and Neku's books on his work table, she proceeded to stop Pinky from bring more chaos into the orange haired teen.

On the bed was a bundle of heat surrounded by light blue comforter, Neku was surely hiding inside there, it was not hard to spot him with his orange hair poked out and his hair color contracted with the lighter color of the comforter. The boy grumbled at the annoying presence of his friends when his comforter was removed forcefully.

Neku looked like nothing but messy. His hair was down from the sleep and was disarrayed with bed hair, a few soft stray hairs poking out here and there. His face was flushed from the high fever and eyes hazy. Eri smirked silently to herself, now here was a lovely doll waiting for her to play with.

"Neku," the girl called out, Neku could only look at her with difficulty, his vision was blurred and the long pink hair was making it even harder for him to look at the familiar face. "You're sweaty! Why don't you change? You might worsen your condition!" The boy only nodded, seeing there was nothing wrong with changing a new set of clothes. His mind did not have the energy to think of any possible consequences that followed it. With that, Eri dragged the feverish Neku out of bed and pushed him to the attached bathroom in his room.

"Shiki! The sk- I mean bag!" Both of them were holding back their giggles when their newest design was handed to their victim. They waited for any protestation, but they could only hear grunts and curses before the door was opened again.

"Don't you feel that it's weird that he knows how to wear girls' clothing? Ya know, it seems like he wore them before countless time."

A question popped up but it was ignored when the door open to reveal a cutie. Squeals of delight was emitted from the fashion designer while Shiki could only sweat dropped at her since she was curious on whether Neku knew he was wearing girl's clothes instead of his usual gear. He must be really out of it to not notice it, as there were few places that were wore wrongly, but that could be fixed easily. But of course, Shiki was as delighted as Eri too when Neku wore it. Just that, she just did not express it out unlike_ someone_. More stares were thrown at Eri, who was fixing the attire.

With Neku in this state, Eri did not hesitate to push the teen around while taking photo at the same time, but due to dizziness, Neku had to lie down on the bed. Not caring about wrinkling the clothes at all. Both the girls were having their fun until Mrs. Sakuraba walked into with room with cups of ice lemon tea, "Girls, I have brought drinks for…"

Neku's mother was still for a moment, but a smile appeared on her face after a while. "My! Ne-chan looks so cute! Let me get my camera!" The older women cheerfully told them, speeding out of the room, leaving the tray with cups forgotten on the table. Now Eri was deciding whether they should include Neku's mother every time they had model plans for Neku. It would be lot easier to ask the teen to model for them now that they have an influential person on their side.

"Mom… this is hot… and uncomfy… can I change?" whined the child to his mother. It was after both females' photo taking spree that Neku was beginning to feel the heat from wearing that denim short skirt accompany with navy jacket. The white blouse was clinging to his figure perfectly under the heavy jacket. Eri confirmed once again that Neku was her best model she will ever need.

"Now now, Neku. Hold on for a little while longer, I'm sure your father would love to see this."

The mother patted the Neku on his head before leaving the room when the door bell rang. Seeing that nobody was bothering him anymore, Neku curled up on the bed and slept. He was on medication after all, the matter of changing left forgotten. Both Shiki and Eri left with the mother too to see who was at the door.

A loud and quiet greeting from both Beat and Rhyme respectively could be heard.

"Yo! Mrs. S!"

"Hello, Mrs. Sakuraba, I brought fruits."

Mrs. Sakuraba nodded at the Bito siblings happily before letting them come inside. Now the siblings had blue bunny cotton slippers compared to the pink ones the fashion duo wore. "Shiki, how's Phones, yo?" Rhyme did not ask but she nodded and had a questioning gaze on her eyes. But the fashion designer dragged both of them up to the sick boy's room with a hidden smirk.

"You can see for yourself."

The blush that Beat was pushing down when his crush grabbed his hand darkened tenfold when the older Bito siblings stared at the view presented in front. Rhyme could only chuckle at his older brother's reaction when they saw Neku sleeping with his blouse rode up near revealing his slim stomach. The length of the skirt was not helping, when it only reached Neku's thighs. "Bwaaah! Why's Phones dress up like dat!?" Beat was covering his eyes with his hands backing away from the room.

Neku woke up drowsily from the scream, rubbing his sleepy eyes slowly; he stared at the crowd standing by his door grumpily. "Stop making any more noise…" By the time the cross dresser could finished and dropped back down on the bed, Beat already fled down to the kitchen screaming something about helping Mrs. S.

The three girls who were witnessing all of those blurted out laughing, "You know, Neku would make a cute girl." A statement from Eri which both Rhyme and Shiki agreed to, by taking away Neku's purple headphone and ruffled his hair a little and you get a girl who did not smile much!

"And I thought your brother had a crush on me… What would happen now I wonder?" The pink hair designer grinned darkly.

With that, everyone went down to Mrs. Sakuraba, who invited all the kids for afternoon tea. Leaving Neku to his peaceful sleep, however god just did not like Neku today as it was time for the Composer of Shibuya to make his move, now that his Proxy was all alone. Finally that was.

By lowering his frequency, Joshua now stood beside Neku's bed, staring at his sleeping Proxy. "You should wear like this all the time, Neku dearest." The Composer chuckled and caressed the teen's face tenderly. "I would have made myself known to your mother if I knew she would react like this from the beginning." As if Neku knew the owner of that hand, he shivered and rolled away from the Composer, unconsciously knew the dangers that followed that hand.

Joshua climbed onto the bed weightlessly, trapping his Proxy with hands each by the side of Neku's head. "Wake up now, my Proxy." The god of Shibuya licked and bit his proxy's ear teasingly. Blue eyes blinked for several times before the vision cleared, Neku widened his eyes and jerked away from the warm wetness when he saw who was on top of him.

"Josh!? Wha-" His speech was interrupted when the lips closed in onto Neku's own, Joshua kissed the air out of his Proxy and Neku could only struggled and pushed the Composer away. Shuddering lightly when a foreign appendage thrust into his mouth, exploring. The orange haired proxy wanted to kill himself when he let out a moan during the kiss.

"Hmm, your first kiss in exchange for seducing me with this." Joshua licked his lips in delight and made hand gestures about the girly clothes his proxy was wearing while Neku was staring and panting under him, totally out of breath.

Neku glanced in alarm when his partner or killer moved away and took his orange phone out. "Say Cheese, dear." Before his brain could comprehend and snap was heard from the _gay_ phone as Neku termed it angrily. Of course, that statement was mind read by the silver headed boy. "Hee hee, I would love to spend more my _gay_ time with you, dear, but I have things to attend to now."

Neku wanted to punch that horrible jerk but before his weaken body could reach the Composer, Joshua already faded into the UG. Making him fell flat on the bed with his face. Strings of curses could be heard from the boy then. "Damn frequency and UG…" and giggles could be heard from a distant.

It was after that experience that Neku swore he would not inform his friends that he was sick ever again. He felt betrayed that Shiki would use this weakness of his against him. It would be a while before the emo boy decided to talk to any of them again. Maybe coffee at WildKat with his all time idol would help release his stress.

But there was one problem, his mother started to stuff his wardrobe with skirts after that fiasco and spread to their neighbors about how cute he was. His father would laugh at him whenever he looked at the group picture they taken that day, before everyone left. Mrs. Sakuraba decided that it was memorable to put the picture in the living room. Neku groaned and slammed his head against the door in dismay.

Neku wished he could torture the fashion duo with a slow and painful death.

* * *

I would love to read constructive reviews/comments :3 I hope to write better next time! Thank you!


End file.
